Responsibility
by Kitsune Curoryu
Summary: From the moment Levi set eyes on the titan shifter Eren Yeager, he knew he had to have that kid to himself, one way or another. Poor Eren doesn't realize exactly what the corporal has in mind. (Semi-graphic lemon, OOC!Levi)


Heeey! Long time no see! Life's been super busy and stressful. You know, growing up and all. I'm trying to finish the fics I have on here so I don't have people waiting on me. Sorry!

So I got into Attack On Titan after months of fighting the urge...I succeeded until it got onto Netflix. I watched the entire series in less than a week (no idea how my brain survived) and finished the manga a couple weeks later. I even started planning a cosplay for it...despite how much I promised myself I wouldn't.

Anywho...this fanfiction came to me at about one in the morning...so I had to write it. I don't see any LevixEren stories like this, though this is what I always expected to happen between them. I know it's short, but it's only meant to be a one-shot.

Levi is a little OOC I believe...I've never written him before and he's quite a unique character.

Disclaimer: I do not own Attack On Titan or the characters.

Warnings: It's...somewhat graphic lemony goodness, Levi is OOC, and...swearing, courtesy of Levi.

Enjoy!

* * *

"I'll take responsibility for him." The short corporal stated, walking right up to the bars of Eren Jaeger's cell.

Erwin, the captain of the Scout regimen, nodded his assent. "Alright. I know you can handle him." He looked at the teen. "Do you have any questions-" He stopped when another soldier came in, whispering into his ear. Erwin nodded. "Very well." He turned to Levi. "Something's come up. I'll leave you here to keep an eye on him." The captain left the room after a glance in Eren's direction.

The corporal watched his superior leave boredly, then looked back at the cadet. "Hey, you little shit, I'm coming in. So don't do anything stupid if you don't want to die." He unlocked the cell using a key at his waist and entered, walking over to the bed.

"You're going to be under my command. I am your guardian now." Levi stopped beside the teen, practically glaring at him – though there was a strange glint to his eyes, dangerous. "You do not leave my sight unless I tell you to. You do not do anything if I don't tell you to. And you do everything I tell you to do." He grabbed Eren by the hair. "Do you understand, little shit?"

Eren stared at the corporal, still reeling from all of the events of the day. "Y-yes, sir." He averted his eyes from the commanding shorty.

"Good. Then suck my cock."

Eren blinked at his superior with a thoroughly surprised expression. "S-sir? I… I don't understand."

Levi scowled at that. If he was babysitting some brat, he wanted to at least have his own fun with it. "Are you deaf or stupid? Suck my cock, shithead. You do everything I tell you to. Or I can just turn you over to the Military Police." He yanked Eren off the bed and to his knees. "Got that?"

The titan shifter nodded, everything in him telling him to fight, but knowing it was pointless. This was humanity's greatest soldier. He could kill Eren in a second if he wanted to. Eren looked up at his commander, hesitating for a long moment before unfastening Levi's pants.

Levi watched him with lusty eyes, a small smirk lifting his lips. "Good boy, do exactly as I command…"

* * *

"Ngh! A-ah, corporal!"

"Shut up, shithead! I…mn…told you to call me master!"

"Nn…y-yes, master.."

Levi frowned and pulled the tied up Eren by his hair. "I said shut up." He shoved the teen back down into the bed and resumed his relentless thrusting.

It had been over a week now since Eren joined the Scout Regimen. Things were quiet for now as the rest of the regiment helped him adjust to his new 'home' in the castle. During the day, everything was normal. Eren cleaned, helped around the castle, worked with Hange on her 'research'. But at night, he became Corporal Levi's plaything, his toy, his pet.

Levi pounded into the teen, gripping his hips strong enough to bruise (which hardly mattered since Eren healed so fast). He bent over Eren's back, nipping at the boy's mark-ridden neck. "You can't come yet, brat."

Eren moaned in frustration, squirming against the ropes that bound him. "M-master…please!"

Levi smirked. This plan of his had worked so much better than originally planned. "Beg for it." He slowed down, hardly moving his hips.

Eren lowered his head to the sweaty sheets, his eyes open behind the blindfold. "P-please…master, I-I need it…I need you."

The corporal chuckled darkly. "Not good enough." He pulled out of the teen with a shiver. "You can suck it now."

"B-but heichou!" Eren whined, turning to his commander. He moved closer, leaning up to kiss Levi, but was pushed down roughly.

"You don't get to kiss me. You've been naughty tonight. You know how much I hate it when you disobey." Levi sighed dramatically, shoving Eren's face into the sheets. "Now, suck my cock before I punish you."

Eren grit his teeth. "…yes, sir." He got onto his knees with minor difficulty, trying to ignore his throbbing, restrained need as he took the captain's sizeable length into his mouth. He sucked skillfully, already well aware of what Captain Levi liked and didn't like.

Levi let a breath out, gripping the teen's hair forcefully. This was his favorite part, when the brat sucked him off like this. It was nearly as good as the boy's tight ass, but without the incredible amount of germs. Sure, the mouth had a lot of germs, too, but at least shit didn't come out of it.

He came with a grunt, holding Eren's head still until he was done releasing his cum into the teen's mouth. Levi dropped the titan shifter, letting him fall back onto the bed. He could already feel himself getting hard again. Time for round two. Levi smirked. At least they had the next day off.

* * *

Levi was certain Erwin knew about what he and Eren did. Erwin had a _look_ that he would send Levi's way whenever the corporal was with the titan shifter. Levi could bet he didn't approve. It wasn't often Levi got to let this side of himself out. It usually only surfaced when he was killing titans.

There was a point when Erwin pulled Levi aside to talk about it. He told Levi to leave the kid alone. Levi argued that this was a healthy release and that Eren was completely willing. To which, Erwin had no argument, but he later summoned Eren for a similar discussion.

After that, Erwin left them alone. He kept a close eye on Eren to make sure his performance wasn't affected; besides that, he stayed out of their personal affairs.

Hange, on the other hand, was thoroughly intrigued by the chemistry between the vertically-challenged corporal and the young titan shifter. When she figured out they were intimate, she instantly asked to watch. Levi was not amused.

"At least let me take some samples!" The scientist grabbed Eren's arm, practically begging him. "How does it feel? Do you ever worry about transforming if heichou is too rough?"

Eren's face flushed at this; Levi was always rough. "N-no! Squad Leader, it's not…it's not your business. I-I'm sorry." He pulled away from her grip, walking away quickly before he could be snared again.

Levi scowled, turning his displeased glare on Hange. "Stay out of it." He followed after his now-embarrassed uke.

"Eren, come here." Levi called in his 'master' tone that Eren knew all too well by now.

"No!" The teen's shoulders tensed as he kept walking.

Levi blinked, then caught up to the boy, knocking him down. "What was that?"

Eren practically pouted, glaring at the floor. "I said no. I…I don't want to…"

The corporal crouched to his level, his expression sour. "If you have something to say, spit it out."

The teen swallowed, taking a breath. "I don't want to be your toy anymore."

Levi's eyes narrowed as he considered the boy. "You don't? Who said you had a choice?"

Eren remembered his options: do whatever Levi said or die. Nevertheless, he turned his glare to his superior. "I won't do it anymore. Kill me if you want. I…I want more."

Levi stood up, frowning deeply at this turn of events. "More? There is nothing more. You are mine. That's it. That's all you get."

"I love you!"

The corporal blinked, not expecting that (though part of him was). "You…little shit." He turned away. "Stay out of my sight." He walked away quickly, hoping he could outrun his own feelings in the process.

Though…he'd never admit it, but…he had been in love with the brat ever since he saw that spark in his eyes. But he could never let Eren know. Sooner or later, one of them was going to die. It wasn't worth the risk. Levi had done it before, opened himself up to another, but watched that person get slaughtered before his own eyes. He knew from experience that love…love could not exist in this hellish world.

Levi returned to his room, swearing. He began cleaning, the task being his only distraction now that Eren was out of the picture. There was a knock and said teen stepped inside. Levi refused to look at him, a scowl adorning his features.

"Heichou…I'm sorry. That was…uncalled for." Eren looked guilty and embarrassed. He averted his eyes to the floor. "I'll be your toy…if…if you want me to."

Levi finally turned to look at the younger man. "No. You're done being my toy."

Eren looked up, looking desperate. Being with Levi as his 'pet' was better than not being with Levi at all. "Captain, please, I don't-"

Levi stopped him with a surprisingly gentle kiss. "Shut up, you little shit. I wasn't done. You're done being my toy." He looked away, what almost looked like a blush appearing on his cheeks. "But you're just beginning as my lover."

Eren blinked in shock. "R-really? I-I mean…yes, master."

The corporal smirked at that. "Just Levi is fine." He kissed Eren, knowing he'd regret his decision eventually, but content to accept his happiness for at least a little while. For now, they had all the time in the world, and that was good enough for Levi.

After all, he had to take responsibility, didn't he?

* * *

Kitsune Curoryu


End file.
